In the Naruto World, where there aren't any cookies
by annabelle.raen
Summary: Hey I'm Kuroi. I have a voice in my head that's been there since I can remember, a wolf the size of a car, and I'm a Narutard. But when I'm somehow transported into the Naruto world, I don't think I need to watch anymore...
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing other than Kuroi, Tori and Kago. All rights to anything else belong to Masashi Kishimoto If I owned Naruto, there would be Yaoi everywhere. But I don't. And there isn't. First Naruto fanfic, hope u like :)

*Kuroi POV*

'Kuroi, wake up.' A voice inside my head woke me up. I growled.

"Five more minutes, Tori." I said.

'Naruto's in your room and wants to know why.' I jumped out of bed and ended up on the floor, banging my head on a table next to it.

"I'm up! Where is he?" I yelled, cussing when I heard a chuckle. Sitting up, I growled again.

"Damn you Kago." I muttered, gently kicking the wolf next to me. He laughed and grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Getting up, I ruffled his fur, and walked to the bathroom. When I got out, I dried my hair and combed through Kago's fur. His rust colored fur was shiny and soft. I pet him for a while. A very long while.

'We're late, you know.' Tori said suddenly, making me jump. I looked at the time. 8:30. I was supposed to be there half an hour ago.

"Well fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Running to school is always fun, especially when no one gives a damn. Getting in on a scholarship, who gives a flying squirrel about the crazy new girl with white hair and red eyes?

One person. Just one. Akira, my best -and only- friend. I bumped into him as he was walking to his next class. (Yeah, I missed first period). He saw me and waved me over. I walked up to him to see his friends go away. I glared at them.

"Good, more Akira for me!" I yelled after them. They jumped and walked away faster. Akira chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Did you have to?" he asked. I slapped his hand away and nodded as I fixed my hair. He grinned and we walked to class together. Good thing it's Friday.

(Time skip of epicness)

"...And then she said that you were weird for hanging out with me, so I punched her." I said casually. Akira and I were in the principal's office after school. Yeah... I had hit a girl for calling my friend weird. Anything wrong there? I had been lectured by the principal, but zoned out during most of it.

"...Are you listening, Miss Kuroi?" his voice brought me back to reality.

"It was the evil monkey's idea, I swear!. Wait, what did you say, Mr. T?" I looked around. I was still in the office. Damn, I was hoping it would be over by now. Mr. T looked over to Akira in frustration and gave him a pleading look. Akira sighed.

"Thanks Kuroi, but next time, voilence isn't needed." Grr. Using Akira as a weapon against me. Damn you to the hottest pits of hell, old man. I pouted. No way in hell was I gonna agree to it, but it was Akira.

"Fine." I muttered. We were let out of the office after I was forced to make an oath to never hit a person over Akira again.

'Becoming a good girl, I see, huh, Kuroi?' Tori's voice made me jump.

"Wait, you haven't died yet? I never thought anything could survive that long in my mind." I replied. He huffed.

'I'm surprised at what you've got in your mind as well. What's with your obsession for red pandas?' he asked. I shrugged.

"Gaara." We walked home and Akira was whistling a tune that I knew perfectly. Naruto's theme song! I hummed it along with him and eventually we ended up singing at the top of our lungs on the sidewalk. Yeah, I'm just that awesome.

So, we raced to my house (Kago was dying to see Akira again) and got the Naruto DVDs ready. Akira was rummaging through my cupboards and fridge and Kago was lying next to me as I started the first episode. Yep, we're rewatching.

"Aki-chan, it's starting!" I yelled. He glared at me as he flopped down next to Kago; using that nickname didn't flatter him. He handed me the popcorn and we had just finished singing the intro when...blackout. "OH HELL NO!" Akira yelled. I sighed.

"Well fuck you too Karma." I said as Kage twitched. 'What's with the TV?' Tori asked. I looked at it. Tori was right, it was emitting a strange red glow, and me, being the idiot I am, I go towards it. As soon as my fingers came into contact with the red stuff, I blacked out.

'Why the hell would you touch it?' Tori's voice was the last thing I heard.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a tingly feeling. When I opened my eyes, someone was carrying me on their back. So I did what any other defenseless girl would do.

"Hey there." I said. I felt Tori mentally facepalm. The person looked over his shoulder at me, making my eyes widen.

"Tori, is it me, or does this guy look like Kakashi?" I asked. The guy looked at me weirdly and put me down.

'You're right.' Tori said. Then I heard a gruff chuckle. That laugh. I'd know it anywhere.

"Kago!" I jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. He grinned and let me lie on his stomach for a few seconds.

"Kago, Tori, where are we? Why are we here? And why the hell does this dude look like Kakashi?" I said. Kago sighed and I felt Tori's presence fade away to the back of my mind. He usually does that when he's pissed or if he wants to think about something.

"Ahem." I spun around to see Kakashi look at me like I was weird.

"What?" I said. He sighed and shook his head.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kuroi. Who are you?" I replied. He gave me a closed eye smile.

"Kakashi Hatake." he said. I nearly flipped out. Nah, I flipped out.

"Ohmygosh, you're Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy nin from Konoha!" I screamed. He looked surprised but nodded.

"You've heard of me?" he asked.

'Great, your big mouth gave us away. They can't know who we are or where we come from, idiot.' Tori said. Oops.

"Um, yeah, of course, you're in the Bingo Book." I said.

"Nice save, Kuroi." Kago called, obviously laughing at my attempt. I growled at him.

"Oh, okay." he said. I sweatdropped. Well that was easy. Wait, since he's here, that means I'm in Konoha.

"Where am I in the series?" I blurted out. Crayon monkeys on a bicycle, I'm an idiot. He gave me a strange look.

"Huh?"

"I mean, who's the Hokage?" I asked.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen." he replied, eyeing me suspiciously. I laughed and walked away, towards the village.

"No worries, Kakashi, I'm not here to raid the village or anything." I said, and he relaxed.

'We're gonna leave that to Orochimaru.' Tori added in my head. I stopped.

"Kakashi." I said in a serious tone. "What is it?" he asked, aware of the sudden tension.

"Have the Chuunin Exams started yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, but how-" I cut him off.

"Sorry, I can only tell the Hokage. Apart from that, just remember; I know everything. The past, present and future of this village." I said in a cold tone. He looked weirded out by now. Operation:Freak Kakashi Out - Success.

As we made our way to the Hokage's building, I noticed people giving me strange looks.

"Kakashi, why are they all staring at me like that?" I asked. White hair isn't that uncommon, is it? I mean, Kakashi's hair is white too. And I'm wearing contacts, so my red eyes aren't showing, instead they're a light purple. But then again, not many people have wolves the size of a person next to them. Kakashi led me up to the Hokage's door. He knocked and a gruff voice answered,

"Enter." he said. I went in with Kakashi and stood away from the door. Far away. It got me strange looks, but I wasn't gonna be hit when Iruka came bursting in. The Hokage looked at me.

"Kakashi, who is this child?" he asked. Kakashi gave my name, and said he found me unconcious in the woods. The Hokage looked at me.

"Hokage-sama." I bowed respectfully. He smiled.

"No need to be so formal dear." he said. I smiled back at him.

"Great, 'cause I was gonna snap soon. Can I call you Sarutobi?" I asked. Kakashi facepalmed and the Hokage looked at me strangely.

"Well, I am the Hokage, so respe-"

"You just said not to be formal, and I don't like the name Hokage. When was the last time you've heard your own name?" I asked. He looked distant, and stayed like that for a while.

"Okay, dude, I didn't mean you had to think about it, it was rhetorical. And dayum, how old are you, you need to think that far back? How long have you been Hokage, Sarutobi?" I asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but I held up my hand.

"Rhetorical." I said. He nodded. '

Dayum, you're controlling the Hokage. You're good.' Tori said. Kago chuckled next to me, as he could hear what Tori and I were saying. I nudged him playfully, and he nudged back. Sarutobi seemed to notice the giant wolf next to me for the first time. He looked up at it and then back to me.

"Oh right. This is Kago, my...well...wolf. He doesn't like many people, so watch out." I said the last part in a dark tone. Kakashi sighed, probably remembering my

'I-know-everything' act.

"Ooh, Money!" I cheered as Sarutobi handed me some keys and coins. A lot of coins. They sweatdropped. Then he told me that I could stay in the village. I thanked him.

"Hold up!" I said loudly.

"What is it, Kuroi?" he asked. I pointed at Kakashi.

"How come he gets a mask and I don't?" I asked. Kakashi anime fell while Sarutobi deadpanned.

"Hehe, just kidding, but that would be cool though. Anyway, I really wanted to ask you if I could be a ninja. That would be even more cool. Wait, more cool? Cooler? Which is it?" I asked Kakashi, who shrugged and went back to Icha Icha. I rolled my eyes and looked expectantly at Sarutobi, who was shocked.

"Well? Me. Ninja. NOWWW." I wailed. He held his ears and nodded quickly.

"Yes, you can be a ninja, but how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 12." I replied. He nodded slowly.

"Very well, you'll be in the graduating class of the Academy." he said. I nodded. "I know." I said. He looked at me weirdly. I just smiled.

"Rember, Sarutobi;" -Kakashi sweatdropped and sighed- "I know everything; what was, what is, and what will be." I said in a creepy voice. He gave me a 'wtf' look and I shrugged. He was going to ask me something, but I held up my hand.

"Three, two, one." I counted down with my fingers. Suddenly, Iruka burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama! Naruto's painting on the Hogake faces!" he and I said simultaneously. Everyone in tthe room looked at me. I stuck my tongue out at Sarutobi and Kakashi.

"Told you I knew." I said, then left the room thorough the door that was left hanging open...unhinged.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking to my new home, I decided to make a detour to the Academy. As I walked up to it, I saw Naruto being tied up with ropes in the classroom. As Iruka was about to yell at him, I snuck up behind him and whistled, effectively attracting his attention. He jumped about a foot.

I giggled and undid Naruto's ropes with a flick of my wrist. I like kunai, they help alot in situations like this. When you've been disowned by everybody in your family, you get used to being tied up, and even more used to getting out. But that's not the point here.

"Iruka-sensei~" I said, leaning on him.

"W-who are you?" he asked. I 'tsked'.

"For a Chuunin you really are dense, aren't you?" I asked, low enough so just he heard. He jumped away from me, and I had a random thought.

"Wait, it's time for random thoughts." I said.

"Uhh...Summoning Jutsu! Gimme my Ipod, pronto!" Nothing happened, and I got a few snickers.

"Please?"

My Ipod appeared.

"O.o...Did anyone else see that?" I asked. They nodded.

"Great, then I'm not delusional!" I hugged my Ipod. I walked to the back of the room and sat next to Duckbutt. The fangirls swarmed around us and yelled at me to beat it. Sasuke glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am in no way a fangirl, no worries, but even I feel sorry for you, being surrounded like this." I whispered to him. He nodded slowly, obviously not believing me. Then Sakura came up to me.

"Beat it." she said. I stuck my earphones in my ears and ignored her, listening to Diamonds by Rob Thomas. I hummed the song with my eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, pulling my Ipod out of my hands. I gave her a death glare. The room went quiet at the tension betwen us.

"No one touches my Ipod. Ever," I told her, grabbing it from her and playing another song.

"My love for my Ipod is more than 1983456768 times your love for Duckbutt over here. If you touch it, you will lose your hands. If your lucky." I warned, baring my teeth. Yep, Threats work better when your teeth are sharp and you've had lessons from a giant wolf. She backed off, only to be replaced by Ino.

"She's right though, Sasuke doesn't want you here." she said, being careful not to touch my Ipod. I glared at her, then turned to Duckbutt.

"Oi." I said, poking him.

"What?" he said.

"Would you prefer me, who will shut up here, or Ino or Sakura?" I asked. He looked surprised at the question.

"If you'll shut up." he said, making all the fangirls cry. I smirked. "Thanks Duckbutt." I said. "Wait, what?" he asked, looking at me.

"Your hair looks like a duck's arse. 'Nuff said." I shrugged. He glared at me and I grinned.

"Hn." I was kinda wondering when it would come. Iruka then cleared his throat, obviously confused by what just happened.

"Uhh...who're you?" he asked. I stood up.

"I, Iruka-sensei, am a new student and am supposed to start the Academy tomorrow. I know, it's graduation not too long from now, but whatever. I'm joining, and it's Sarutobi's orders." I said. I got a few stares, murmurs and a glare form Iruka. "

Do not speak of the Hokage in that manner." he said in an angry voice. I frowned.

"But he said that I should." I replied. He looked shocked, but said nothing of the matter. I shrugged and sat back down.

"But we don't even know your name!" Sakura yalled. I looked at her. "

Do you want to know my name?" I asked her.

"No. I don't want anything to do with you." she said, smirking. Was I supposed to feel hurt? Oh well I got up and ruffled Naruto's hair, and he grinned at me, and I smiled back.

"If you don't want to know it, shut the fuck up and siddown, bubblegum." I said, jumping out the window again.

I like windows. Alot more than doors. Windows are nice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kuroi." I heard a voice.

"Go away." I grumbled.

'Fair warning.' Tori said in my head. I heard a sigh.

"Kuroi-chan, wake up." said another voice. I ignored it.

"Baka. Wake up." said another uninterested voice. I ignored it again and ended up with my blankets being pulled off of me.

"Kuroi!" a different voice said, sounding annoyed.

I sat up and glared at the blanket theif, Kakashi, as well as Sakura, Sasugay and Naruto who all flinched at my gaze. I could feel the dark aura swirling around me.

"Go. The. Fuck. Away." I growled before grabbing my blanket and flopping back down on the bed, rolling into a ball with the blanket over me. I heard another sigh and footsteps before a door closed. Voices outside, then silence.

"Kuroi, wake your wolf ass up and get downstairs right now!" I heard a voice. I jumped up and out of bed.

Fuck, he never comes over unless I'm really late. Wait. Akira? But it didn't even sound like him. Then again, only he would say that stuff. So yeah, I freaked.  
"AKIRA? WHY THE CHEESE BISCUIT ARE YOU HERE?" I ask-er..shouted. I looked up to see a cute guy in front of my door. And I mean CUTE. (Think Kaname Kuran)

"I beg your forgiveness, I clearly have you confused with someone else, please pardon my actions and language." I said, bowing to the person in front of me. Before I could run into my room and suffocate myself for being such an idiot infront of this guy, a hand was on my shoulder holding me back, and soon the guy was hugging me. HE WAS FREAKING HUGGING ME.

"Woah, hold up. You may be cute, don't you dare remember me saying that, but if you touch me again, you die." I said, flipping him over, so now he was on his back staring up at me, surprised. I was about to stalk off before he bursted into a fit of laughter.

"What the fuck, Kuroi, you don't even recognise your best friend?" he said. I twitched slightly, recognition showing for a brief moment.

"Nope, I see no one who I have ever called a 'best friend' around here, sorry, goodbye, Akira." I said, slamming my door in his face. What did he expect? He couldn't have expected me to be nice to him after he woke me up, did he? Fuck no.

"Wha- Kuroi, seriously? Say Hi to your only freakin friend, would ya?" he yelled. I sighed and opened my door, walked straight past his open arms and up to Naruto. "Hi." I said, before trudging off to the bathroom.

I heard Akira's yelling and Kakashi's fed up voice before it was quiet and I finally took my bath. 'You're growing.' Tori said, as I looked at myself in the mirror. I growled and closed my eyes, (which I noticed were now green) after breaking the mirror.

"Tori, you perverted son of a gun. If I weren't used to this, I would probably end up screaming so loud you'll be the one with a headache." I said, as I stepped out into the cold air.

'Considering I'm in your head, that'll hurt you as well.' he replied.

"It'll be worth it." I said, walking to my room, only to find Naruto, Akira, Sasugay, Sakura and Kakashi talking on my bed while Kago was curled up by Akira's feet.

"You okay now, Ms. Grouch?" Akira teased. "Shut up." I mumbled as I stood behind one of those changing screen things and unwrapped my towel from around me. I began to get changed as Akira whistled Harry Potter's soundtrack. Sorcerer's Stone, huh?

Everyone was silent.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Yes?" they answered.

"You're awfully quiet, what's up?" I asked them, peering around the screen at him. Kakashi shrugged.

"You're a girl and we're in your room while you're changing. Most of us are male." he said.

"Yeah, he's right, Kuroi." Sakura agreed.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, while Sasugay nodded.

I looked around the room.

"Yes, That's true-continue stating the obvious, I'll just be behind here." I said, my head disappearing behind the screen again. Akira chuckled and Kakashi sighed.

"That's not what we meant." he said.

"Then what, pray tell, did you mean?" I asked him, fumbling for the buttons on my bra. Fuck these things. Kakashi continued,

"I meant, shouldn't you be embarrassed or maybe even a bit scar-" I cut him off.

"Akira! Come here for a sec, the buttons on my bra are being assholes again." I yelled, enraged. Akira sighed and came over to the screen while everyone else's eyes were wide.

"Again? Girls should know this perfectly by your age, you know." he chuckled and hooked them in no time.

"You shouldn't be one to talk, you didn't know any better than I did at first." I shot back.

"Yeah well, it was you who forced me to know how they work, since you never got it right. And I'm not a girl." he said, hooking the last one and ruffling my hair then walking back to the bed.

"Ah, sorry, what were you saying Kakashi?" I asked, poking my head around the screen again, only to see everyone looking from Akira to me, then back to Akira, then to me again.

"What?" we asked at the same time. Sasugay looked the most shocked out of all of them.

"It's just that he saw you almost naked and-" Sakura started before I cut her off.

"Akira, what the hell? Do I look like Shirley Temple to you? Gimme some proper clothes, idiot!" I said, throwing the fluffy dress at him. Well, if they were shocked before, now they were freaking out.

Akira's laughter filled the room while I glared from behind the screen. He was rolling on the floor by now. Kago's unmistakable chuckle was heard through his laughter.

"Kago, Aki-chan, wanna see stars up close?" I asked through my teeth. He and Akira stopped laughing and shook their heads.

"Then get me some proper clothes, dammit!" I half yelled half pleaded, an anime vein on my head. They scrambled out of the room, but I could still hear their laughter down in the hallway. I growled under my breath, and turned to see the entire Team Seven staring at me, with their jaws on the floor.

"Okay, that's seriously freaking me out, what is it?" I asked them. Naruto was the first to snap out of it, followed by the others.

"He's a guy. How come you didn't get mad, Kuroi-chan?" Naruto asked. I shrugged.

"It's Akira, I don't mind, and anyway, it's not like it's the first time he's helped." I said. Sasugay looked shocked and Sakura looked outraged, while Naruto and Kakashi nodded slowly, Kakashi was obviously thinking about something, while Naruto just looked like he was still processing what I had said.

Akira then walked in the room with some awesome looking clothes. Granted, they may not be the best ninja garb, but it was freaking epic looking.

"Damn, it's epic, but so...many...strings! Akira, help here, please?" I asked him, somehow getting tangled up in all the strings. He sighed and came over to help me.

Then, after he had finished unraveling me from the strings (which he so nicely informed me were ribbons), he stepped back, and admired his dressed up friend. He smiled and nodded to himself before pulling me out for my team to look at.

I blushed when they stared, and Kago howled.

"A-Anyway, why are you all here?" I asked, looking away from them, and glaring at nothing in particular. "Oh yeah! Kuroi-chan, we've got a mission to go on!" he cheered. My gaze snapped to Akira.

"Cow man?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet," he grinned. "Cat."

"When?"

"Ten minutes."

"Where?"

"Training grounds."

"Got it." We conversed like that as I was rushing around the room, gathering my ninja equipment. As I walked around picking up some stuff, Akira was going around picking up some stuff I would need and throwing them in my direction, not even looking.

I caught them as they came flying across the room towards me, even if some were flying straight towards the back of my head.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is called perfect sync. Heh. Shoulda had us on that bell test of yours." Akira said. I smirked.

"But how did you know about the test?" Sakura asked.

"No, Sakura, don't-!" Kakashi started, but it was too late. Akira and I turned to her and said it. "We know everything. What was, what is, and what will be." we said, in a creepy voice. They all shivered, except for Kakashi, who sighed and sweat dropped. We snickered.

"Yea, it's 'cause we're awesome like that." Akira said.

"Be jealous, people!" I continued, as I walked to the door.

"Well? What're you standing there for? We've wasted enough time already." I said, leaving the room, leaving a shocked Team Seven, a laughing Akira and a grinning Kago.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke, at point A."

"Sakura, I'm at point B."

"..."

"Naruto, at point C, believe it!"

"Naruto, you're slow...Kuroi, where are you?" Kakashi sighed.

"Kuroi, in a tree." I grinned as I heard them all sigh.

"What are your distances from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"5 meters from the target. I'm ready."

"So am I."

Me too."

"About 2 maybe 3 centimeters. Why are you guys till over there?" I asked, petting the cat. They came out of their spots and deadpanned as they saw me on my back with the cat on my stomach. Kakashi sighed.

"Find Tora, missing pet:Mission Complete." he said dramatically.I rolled my eyes and sighed sadly as I picked up the cat and walked back with them to Sarutobi's house.

We would have to fight Zabuza and Haku soon. I didn't really want to, as they were on my 'awesome Naruto characters' list. They would die and I would either cry or be pissed,as usual, when I watch it on TV.

Kakashi looked at me and nudged me. I looked up at him. "What?" I said, noticing they were all staring at me. "You were spacing out and sighing and staring at the cat, Kuroi-chan." Naruto said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I fake smiled.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to give Tora back to that damned old woman." I said, stroking the cat's fur and earning a soft purr. I smiled slightly and Kakashi gave me a weird look. I looked at the others to see them giving me similar looks.

"And let's all just stare for no reason..." I said, suddenly getting self concious as I noticed Naruto smiling his huge trademark grin. Damn inner fangirl.

"You look pretty when you smile, Kuroi-chan!" he said, making me almost anime fall.

"Wh-What's up with who now? Dude... I'm possibly least attractive person on Earth right now." Although, does this place even count as Earth? Naruto shook his head and poked my arm.

"You're pretty, Kuroi-chan, believe it!" he said. Sasugay just looked from him to me and turned away, muttering something I couldn't hear. I sweatdropped at Naruto while he looked at me like he just told me something very obvious, or if he said the sky was blue.

"N-Naru-kun, has anyone ever told you that you'tr a bit straightforward?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed to Kakashi, who was reading Icha Icha. I made a mental note to myself to get one of those books and find out if they were that good. From the Yaoi I've read, I don't think it'll be that bad. Ahem.

We arrived at Sarutobi's door, and Kakashi raised his hand to knock, but since I was pissed about having to kill Zabuza and Haku, I just kicked the freaking door open.

Sarutobi chuckled and Iruka, who for some reason was there as well grew an anime vain. Akira was there as well, sweatdropping at my actions. I got a thump on the head from Kakashi, but I shrugged it off and put on my best puppydog eyes at the woman, who 'awwed' at me.

"Miss, I like this cat." I said, giving her cat to her. She took it from me and then started squishing it to death with her...chest. I sighed a long sigh and walked to the the corner wher Akira was.

I leaned on him and stared at the cat from the other side of the room. The woman looked from it to me and smiled, She motioned for me to move towards her, and so I did. When I reached her, she held the cat out to me.

"Really?" I asked, tears forming by my eyes.

Of course, everyone else knew me well enough to know it was all fake and so they had a hard time keeping a straight face and not ROFLing. She nodded as I took the cat who purred and nuzzled into my palm before settling on my shoulder.

The woman gave her cat a few more pets before leaving the room. It was silent for a while before I looked at the rest of them and smiled.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we? Look! I got the cat!" I said childishly They all sweatdropped, except Naruto and Akira, who had started laughing as soon as the woman was out of hearing range. I grinned at them and Sarutobi chuckled before pulling out sheets of paper and calling out chore-missions for us.

Naruto interrupted him with a wail and his hands crossed in an 'x.' "Noooo, I want a real mission, not those chores!" he said. Iruka then blasted off (team rocket, anyone) on him, telling him about something or the other, as he was rambling on about ramen while Sarutobi went on and on about the importance of missions.

I have to honestly say that I listened to Naruto's words and now I see ramen in a whole new light. "LISTEN!" Sarutobi's voice made me snap out of Naruto's conversation and actually pay attention to him.

Kakashi apologized sheepishly as Naruto continued on about him not being a kid anymore. Sarutobi chuckled and Iruka smirked. I zoned out after that, because I knew what was happening, and because I was thinking of what ramen to get for as I decided on miso ramen, the smell of strawberries filled the air.

I looked up too see Akira, about a few hair's breadth from my face. "What is it?" I asked him. Everyone in the room were in shock, even the drunk Tazuna. Akira said nothing and leaned in closer until he eventually ended up brushing his lips against mine.

He then backed up, an amazing length of 2 millimeters, and looked at me, as everyone else was waiting for a reaction.

"Oops, I spaced out, didn't I?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. Akira chuckled and nodded. "Yep," he said. "Now explain to them why you reaction was so calm." He jerked his thumb to the others who were staring at us, red in the face, and one pervy, gravity-defying white haired Jounin was nosebleeding slightly. I looked at them. "What's up with you guys?" I asked them, pretty sure there was a questionmark above my head. Sakura, who was still red as a tomato, stared at me. (It felt more like a glare, but whatever.)

"He just kissed you." Sasugay said, a bit pink. I looked at Akira, and then around the room. "Yes, yes he did, Sherlock. I'm shocked at your observation skills." I said with a straight face. Akira chuckled and Sasugay glared at me. I jumped at Sarutobi because I can. "Sup, Saru-chan~ you seem troubled." The while room was quiet as he struggled to get out of my hug. Akira shook his head. "No use, Hokage. You won't ever be getting out of tht death hug." he said. The room sweatdropped. I grabbed Sarutobi's hat and sat on the ground cross legged. "Wait a second. You kissed me, didn't you? Why, exactly?" I asked. The entire room sweatdropped and anime fell. As they got up, Naruto sighed.

"We did everything to try and get you to listen to us, but you were thinking about something really hard, so Akira had to think of something to wake you up. Sakura-chan didn't think he should have done it, though, and Sasuke-teme and Kakashi said the same thing, but I don't get it." he said, frowning.

I smirked at Sakura, rolled my eyes at Sasugay and gave a knowing look to Kakashi who shrugged, shook his head and sighed. He gave me a questioning look, and I guessed he wanted to know about my dynamic reaction [note sarcasm].

"Akira and I have been together since I was two, whether or not he kisses me doesn't matter anymore, really. Dammit, we used to bathe together and stuff, so a kiss won't kill either one of us. He's my best friend, no matter which dimension" I said, handing Saru-chan his hat.

Akira snickered at the last part and sat down in one of the chairs next to my spot on the ground. Naruto grinned and Sakura blushed and glared at me harder, Kakashi and Sasugay had shocked looks on their faces, Tazuna was surprised, and Sarutobi...yeah, let's just say from that he gathered that 'innocence' wasn't even a word to me.

"Does that mean I can kiss Kuroi-chan like that too?" Naruto asked. Kakahi facepalmed, Saru-chan sighed, Sasuke almost choked on...something, Sakura looked like she would explode laughing, while Akira and I had blank looks on our faces. "No." we said together. Naruto twitched.

"How can you be in sync so well?" he muttered.

"It's because we're awesome, so..." Akira said, grinning.

"It's what awesome people do." I finished.

We walked towards the door, but Kakashi called me back. "Kuroi-" he started but I cut him off, slowing my walk.

"I know, be at the gate in ten minutes, gather all the things you think are needed, and don't be late." I said, not turning to him.

"Yeah..." he said. I smirked.

"KUROI! HURRY UP,ZABU-THE LAND OF WAVES WON'T WAIT FOR YA!" Akira called from the base of the tower. I sighed.

"NICE GOING, DUMBASS, YOU NEARLY SAID HIS NAME IN FRONT OF THEM!" I yelled back, through the window.

"You know what, fuck stairs, I'm jumping." I said. I landed next to Akira who dragged me to the house to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you so excited, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave her a huge grin. "It's my first time being out of the village, so I'm a traveller now!" he said. Tazuna turned to Kakashi.

"Am I going to be okay with them?" he asked.

"Not a chance, old man. You're gonna die." I called to him. Kakashi gave me a warning look and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm a Jounin, you should be fine." he said.

We started walking into the forest. I was unusually quiet, waiting to see the puddle. As soon as we came across it, I gathered chakra in my feet and jumped in it. Giggling, I twirled in a circle and jumped a few more times in the puddle, before sticking a kunai in it.

"I claim this puddle as my own." I stated with a serious face. The others sweatdropped at me and I shrugged their looks off. I grinned at Kakashi, who eyed me suspiciously.

"Yup, I knew," I said.

"And I also know that it's not us, it's him." I said, pointing at Tazuna. Kakashi's eyes widened before he nodded, and went off to talk to Tazuna. The others looked at me.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked.

I sighed. "There were hidden mist ninjas in the puddle." I explained, and their eyes were wide. Naruto was smart enough to trip over his own feet and cut his hand on a jagged rock. Idiot. I sweatdropped as Kakashi took care of the wound. We continued walking until we ended up in the boat.

I zoned out, listening to Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence, thinking of a way to keep Zabuza and Haku alive, and came back to reality when Kakashi yelled.

"DUCK!" and me, being the person I am, jumped, and landed on the sword, a little behind Zabuza. He turned to me and smirked, while I was calming my inner fangirl. It didn't work.

I glomped Zabuza, ignoring his attempts to understand what the hell this random girl was doing latched onto him like a leech. He decided to ignore it and turned back to Kakashi, and got in him battle stance. I had to ruin the moment.

"Are you two seriously gonna fight when I'm clinging to this guy?" they sweatdropped and glared at me, while I decided that the sky was suddenly the most fascinating thing ever. I was once again ignored, and got an anime irk mark on my head.

"Zaza, Kaka-baka, quit circling each other while I'm fangirling on Zaza!" I yelled. My team deadpanned, and I saw Haku chuckle from behind them in the bushes.

Zabuza was staring at me like I was a strange creature, and tried to get me off his arm. He finally decided it was time to get serious, because he swung his sword at me. I dodged and strutted up to him. "That wasn't very nice of you." I said, slightly pouting, He twitched.

"Zaza?" he asked me. I nodded.

"You need a cute name 'cause you're cute." I said, grinning. Tori facepalmed and Kago was just lying on the ground enjoying the show. I looked at my team, who were giving me weird looks.

"What? If Sakura can fangirl over Sasuke, who isn't even three quarters as hot as Zabuza, then I can fangirl over the real thing." I said.

"Kuroi, do you even know who this guy is?" Kakashi asked in a warning tone. I grinned and nodded.

"This fine specimen is Zabuza Momochi, otherwise known as The Demon of the Hidden Mist due to a certain massacre that happened a while ago, one of the seven swordsmen, is in the Bingo Book and has a companion. Right, Zaza?" I said, almost like reading out of a book.

There was silence as I smiled. My smile faltered when I noticed Zabuza was glaring at me.

"Look, if you didn't want me to talk about Hak- uh, about him, then fine." I snapped, walking over to Kago, an idea forming in my head.

'What are you thinking about, Kuroi?' Kago asked me.

'I just want to know if I could summon my Ipod without really drawing blood, could I do higher level Jutsus?' I replied.

'Tori, you're not any kind of demon that could help me with these kinds of things, are you?' I asked jokingly. Tori was silent.

'Tori? You there?' I asked, Again, no response. I sighed. Whatever. Focusing on the battle, Kakashi was behind Zaza with a kunai to his throat.

"Kakashi sensei, watch out." I called out, just before Zaza disappeared and reappeared behind Zaza. Kakashi quickly blocked his attack I decided to put my theory to the test.

I quickly stood up and ran to them. I made a few hand signs (which were probably wrong) and performed a Jutsu that I thought was cool since I've seen it in the show.

"Water Style:Mouth of the Serpent?" I said, and then the water that was surrounding us turned into a snake and rushed towards Zaza. (A/N: pretty much all Justus I have in le fanfic are actual jutsus. I'm not good at naming things, so if you find one or two Justus with dumb names, they're made up.)

"Holy crayons, sorry Zaza, I didn't expect that to work!" I exclaimed. Zaza was swept up into the snake's mouth, and came back down coughing, trying to get water out of his lungs.

It was then Haku decided to make his appearance, throwing senbon needles at Zaza and taking him away. Not long after, Kakashi collapsed due to overuse of his Sharengan.

As my team carried him off, I excused myself to go see Zaza. Not that they knew where I was going. I ran into the forest to their hideout, following Haku's very faint chakra signature. I had gotten lost many times, as it was soo well hidden.

Eventually, I got there and knocked on the door like any normal person, before strolling in.

"Seriously, Haku? The door wasn't even locked." I said, making him jump and throw a bunch of needles at me.

I ducked under them, 'cause I'm awesome like that (lol jk, it was luck :p) and smirked at him. He glared at me before rising in a defensive position.

Behind him, I could see Zaza, asleep, or maybe unconscious. I held my hands up, a signal telling him I won't do anything.

"Dude, if I wanted to do anything, do you really think I would tell you about your door not being locked or just kill you?" I asked. He slowly nodded, and relaxed his position.

"I came to warn you. About Gato. But it can wait until Zaza wakes up." I said, staring down at an oblivious Zabuza.

Haku twitched ever so slightly.

"How did you know about him? About me?" he asked. I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. Even my teammates don't know, but I guess that's my fault. But if I told them, they would probably think I'm crazy, and Sasuke would ask me about Itachi, so..." I trailed off, hoping he got my gist.

He did, and nodded to show understanding.

I saw Zaza waking up, and bekoned Haku closer. He came and dropped to Zaza's side. Zaza ruffled his hair and grinned slightly before seeing me and glaring.

"Before anything is said, I'm not here to hurt anybody. I'm here to warn you. Gato will betray you, and when he does, Zaza, you'll kill him, but before that, Haku dies from Kakashi's chidori, protecting Zaza. Then, the villagers show up and scare off all of Gato's minions, and Zaza dies from bloodloss, then it snows for some reason or the other." I said, taking a deep breath once I finished.

They stared me and nodded slowly, as if they knew it could be true.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zaza asks, and I smirk.

"Zaza, you're the third most epic person in this world, I wouldn't want you to die." I said, before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked back to Tazuna's house, only to find Inari glaring at Naruto from the door. He was in the middle of a long speech about heroes not being real when I practically kickeed him out of the way.

My team sweatdropped and Inari got up and angrilly yelled at me. When he started ranting about not knowing real pain, that was when I snapped.

This kid thinks because his father died that he's the only one with the feeling of pain? Tsk.

"Inari." I suddenly said, interrupting him from his rant. It was quiet, almost a whisper, but the whole room went silent, and all eyes were on me and Inari. I looked over at him, who seemed on the verge of tears.

"What?" he asks angrilly. I glare.

"Pretty much everyone on this team know pain, much greater than yours." I said slowly. He glared at me.

"You're lying. None of you know what it's like!" he said, tears threatening to flow. I shook my head and looked at him full on. He seemed to shrink back by the intensity on my gaze, and looked away.

"Inari, do you really think that you're the only one who knows pain?" he nodded, and I sighed.

This might take a while.

"Sasuke's entire clan was killed," I said, and he looked up suddenly, and then over to Sasuke who was glaring at the table.

"By his brother." I continued, and now Inari's face was exposing his shock and disbelief.

"Naruto never knew his parents, they died before he was old enough to remember them." I said, and Naruto looked distant, but held a strong gaze. I smiled ever so slightly.

"Kakashi's teammates are all dead, they died fighting to protect what their beliefs, and I-" I cut myself off. There's no need for them to know. They, on the other hand, seemed to want to know, as they were silent, waiting for me to continue. I sighed.

'They would have found out one way or the other, Kuroi. It's okay, tell them.' Tori's voice reassured me, and I took a deep breath before speaking again.

"My parents hated me." I began, and smiled at the gasps I heard.

"They hated me, but loved my siblings like I wasn't even born. Which they wished for every night before they slept. I still remember them, their cold gazes. At first it was just being ignored, but then it turned into not being in the family anymore. While my siblings got everything they ever wanted, there I was, locked up in some room, crying my heart out." I paused for breath, as I had been ranting instead of speaking as calmly as I would have liked.

"Why would they do it? Easy. My eyes. If I concentrate enough, my eyes suck the soul out of whoever I want, while they're being trapped in another world of some sort, but it isn't real. It's like Genjutsu, I suppose, like the Sharengan. My eyes are special, and needed to be kept a secret. After they found out, they disowned me before I could do anything about it, in fear of revenge being taken for their torture towards me for the last eleven years." I said, and stopped there.

"My eyes, by the way, they aren't really this colour. I mean, purple isn't the most common eye colour, but it was better than my original colour." I said, trying to lighten the mood at the end. As far as I could see, it didn't work.

I sighed as they openly gaped at me.

"Sakura, Naruto, you two will catch flies if you keep your mouths open like that. Sasuke, Itachi only killed them so you could be strong. Kakashi..." I trailed off as I saw his face.

It was suspicion and sadness. I brushed his expression away and continued, but with a much softer tone.

"Obito...was a great person." I said, before choking on all the tears I had been holding back, and stood up with them streaming down my face and walked over to the window.

"I haven't cried in ten years, you'd think I would be stronger." I said, and laughed humorlessly and left the room, noticing that when I looked back, I wasn't the only one crying. But whatever.

Training starts tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroi-chan, hurry up!" Naruto called. I looked up to see him, Sasuke and Sakura looking at me, while Kakashi was walking away. Bastard. I nodded to Naruto and followed them, humming a song on the way. Then, Kago decided to be a bitch.

"Sasuke, it's Itachi!" he said...in my voice. Sasuke immediately went on red alert, scanning the trees. Kago was ROFLing while I facepalmed, nudging her gently with my foot. Sasuke turned to me glaring.

"Where is he?" he asked. I sighed and pointed to Kago.

"He said it, not me, ask him." I shrugged. Sasuke looked at him and then back to me, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure?" He asked. I sighed, though somewhat amused by his reaction.

"Dude, of course I am. How am I supposed to know what he even looks like?" I asked. He nodded slowly and released me. He smirked that Uchiha smirk of his and nodded, before backing away.

I turned to the bushes.

"You guys can come out now. You suck at hiding chakra, and Kakashi, couldn't you at least try? Lazy ass." I said. They came out, looking sheepish and Naruto apologised for eavesdropping on us, and I shook my head.

"No probs, bro." I said. He looked at me all weird.

"What?" I asked.

"You called me your brother." he said. Fuck.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to." I said quickly. He shook his head urgently at me.

"It's okay, I'm glad to have Kuroi-chan as a sister." He grinned. I was shocked but smiled back.

We then walked back to the clearing, and for some reason, Kakashi was looking at me cautiosly. I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head, so I shrugged it off, but then I felt his eyes on me again. I growled under my breath and heard Naruto's voice.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei staring at Kuroi-chan?" he asked. I shrugged and went beside him.

"I don't know, but he just is." I replied. He looked at me, amazed.

"Kuroi-chan, you can read minds?" he asked me. I sweatdropped.

"No, I can't you just said that out loud." I said, sighing. He looked at me weird again and shook his head.

"I didn't." he said. I looked at him like he was the weird one.

"Then how come I could hear you?" I countered. He shrugged but them looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

Oh no.

"Maybe you really can read minds!" he said. I rolled my eyes, giving him an 'are-you-serious?' look

"Come on, Kuroi-chan, let's try it out!" he grinned.

"Humor him, please? I'm trying to sleep." Kago groaned. I glared at him but complied.

"Fine." I said, and he jumped for joy,earning weird glares from the others. I waved them off, telling them to continue doing whatever they were doing, which, might I add, was not training. Whatever.

Naruto's voice came again.

*Kuroi-chan? Can you hear me?* he asked, as if he spoke to a child.

"Of course I can, why wouldn't I-" I cut myself off, and realized. Naruto's mouth didn't move. I looked at him with wide eyes, and his eyes mirrored mine.

"Oh. My. Cheese biscuit on a rollercoaster." I said. Naruto grinned and rolled his eyes, and I grinned back.

*Naruto's gotta keep this a secret between us.* I thought. Naruto's eyes widened. Don't tell me...

*You heard that?* I asked in my mind. He nodded slowly. We turned to the rest of the team who were staing at us like crazy people. I held out my fist to Naruto and he did the same to me.

When they touched, I felt a weird connection, and from the look on his face, he felt it too. We looked at each other and grinned, coming to the same conclusion. It had something to do with the mind reading thing.

I looked at Kakashi and thought some very bad words, which made Naruto blush. It went like this:

*Hey, Kakashi, have you ever !#$^%^^ %#$&^ %$$&* with a *&^%$ or a $%^*&$^% before?* I did the same to the others, while they stared at me with blank faces. Naruto gasped and looked at me. I nodded.

"It's just us." we said together.

-Time Skip cause it's awesome...and cause I can- (During training)

*Oi, Naruto, don't use so much chakra, you'll get blown off of the tree.* Just as I had thought it, it happened. I face palmed and caught him before he hit the ground. He looked at me and grinned.

*Thanks, Kuroi-chan.* he thought. I shook my head at him.

*No problem.* I thought back, as I ruffled his hair. He ran at the tree again and used less chakra. I smiled to myself. Kakashi came over and sat next to me, while I was encouraging Naruto out loud.

"Why aren't you training?" he asked.

"I can do this stuff already. Go Naruto! Next time, less chakra!" I said/yelled. He 'Hmm'ed and watched, confused as I sprang up and ran a little way away from the tree Naruto was practicing on.

Two full goddamn minutes later, his tree snapped and he went flying backwards, directly into me, who caught him safely. I sighed as he got back on his feet and looked around for another tree. I shook my head.

*Naruto, less chakra. Pretend you'r chakra is a kind of blanket at the bottom of your feet, and imagine it sticking you onto the tree like glue.* I said. He nodded, looking like he was thinking really hard.

"Thanks, Kuroi-chan, I'll remember that!" he said, running off again.

Giggling, I walked back to Kakashi, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"How did you know where and when he was going to fall?" he asked me. I grinned at him.

"Believe it or not, back home, I was the best at Math, so Time, Speed and Distance are easy to figure out. I've being things like that since Third grade." I replied.

It was true; in school, I refused to be ignored and mistreated again, so I did my best in everything, but definitely excelled mostly in Math. S'not as bad as it sounds, 'cause it was just mechanical work. Easy.

As Kakashi stared at me, confused again, I noticed Naruto get blown away from his tree again. I sighed and analysed his position and caught him.

*Thanks, Kuroi-chan.* he said again. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

*I did warn you about too much chakra.* I said.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, sorry Kuroi-chan." he replied. I nodded and pulled him towards the rest of the team who were looking at me, shocked.

"Can we go back now? It's getting late and I'm as sleepy as a mother fu-" I was cut off by Naruto's hand over my mouth. He stuck his tongue out at me.

*What? I wasn't gonna say anything bad.* I protested, but he gave me a look that said 'really?' and I licked his hand, making him move it from my face.

*Then what were you going to say?* he countered. Why was he being smart at a time like this?

*Nothing much...* I trailed off. He grinned, as he knew I gave up. I glared at him playfullly.

*Give up?* he asked. I growled profanities under my breath, making my team gasp, except for Naruto.

*Is that a 'yes'?* he asked. grinning like an idiot. I narrowed my eyes at him. He wouldn't. He came closer, as if to tell me he would. My mind was screaming at me to back down, but I wouldn't. I stepped closer to him as well.

"You don't think I'll do it, do you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't dare." I replied. He smiled devilishly and came closer, until we were a hair's breath apart. I heard Sakura gasp, as well as Kakashi, and also the undeniable angry 'Hn' of a certain Uchiha. Naruto then raised his hand, put it on the side of my face, and with his other, he...

TICKLED ME! (What were you thinking, naughty people? ;] ) I was rolling around on the floor with Naruto on top of me, tickling me like there was no tomorrow. I begged him to stop in our minds, but to no avail.

"N-Naruto!" I said, breathlessly. I couldn't even finish my sentence, I was laughing so hard. I was gonna say, 'Naruto, I can't breathe anymore, get offa me.' but it didn't come out right. Hell, it didn't come out at all!

"N-Naruto! I can't...anymore!" I screamed, out of breath, and thank god he let go. I got up, only to see a blushing Sakura, a slightly pink Sasuke, and Kakashi with his eye wide.

If he didn't have a mask on, he probably would have had his mouth hanging open. Sasuke looked from Naruto to me, then back to him, then to me again. He was still a bit red as he looked at me.

"W-What kind of voice did you say his name with..." He started, but trailed off. Sakura tried to say something, but it just came out as,

"Your voice...Naruto's name...Stuff you said...!" then she turned away. I shook my head,confused. I looked at Kakashi, hoping for some explanation.

"They're implying that there were...inappropriate sounds...One of you screaming the other's name, and the other one snickering every now and then." He said, looking away awkwardly.

Naruto and I looked at each other, silently conversing, while we put the pieces together.

*Okay Naruto, let's think about this.* I said, and he agreed.

*When does a girl scream a guys name and the guy snickers...?* I ask. He was silent, thinking of it as well, but acknowledging my words. Then, we looked up at each other, putting the hints together.

We both blushed a few hundred shades of red as we figured it out.

"Oh..." I started.

"My..." Naruto continued.

"Fudge monkey on a roller coaster." We said together. We looked at each other and then to the team, which was now reduced to a fainted girl, a bluhing boy, and slightly pink man. Fuck. I cleared my throat and Naruto looked away.

"Well, let's get back to the house, shall we?" I said, as Naruto picked Sakura up and started walking. The other two followed. Sasuke caught up with me, as well as Kakashi, who grinned at me from under his mask.

"Uh..Kuroi?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" I asked, turning to him. He was still red, and was looking away awkwardly.

"W-what just happened?" he asked. I could almost hear Kakashi laughing his ass off in his own head. I shook my head.

"I was out of breath." I replied. He nodded.

"And the things you said?" he asked.

"I was gonna tell him that I couldn't breathe, but I was laughing too much, so bits and pieces came out." I replied. He nodded and looked away. I looked up at Kakashi, who was giving me a closed eye smile. I growled and he snickered.

"You suuureee that was the only reason? Not because you were having fun?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Dude, seriously, get back to your Icha Icha, quit bugging us normal people!" I growled, causing him to snicker again, this time a bit louder.

._.

The rest of the days until our next encounter with Zaza and Haku passed by quite quickly, and I was feeling more confident. What bothered me though, was that Tori somehow had a lot of new abilities I had never heard of that seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't remember ever hearing of them before.

Hell, they didn't even have names! I practiced with him day and night, focusing mainly on Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Taijutsu wasn't much of a problem, I practiced with Kakashi and Kago.

My eyes were apparently a Kekkai Genkai, passed down by someone, whose name Tori said he was ordered not to tell, by a person of high authority. I had grumbled a bit, but he never faltered, so I soon gave up.

These new abilities of his, Tori never told me how he knew them, and it's scaring me. Tori's never been this secluded from me before. What do I do? I'm so confused, but I have other things to think of.

PERVERTED SCENE COMES TO YOU FROM THE EVIL, CORRUPT MIND OF AkiraNakamura ON WATTPAD (yes, Akira's based offa him)


	10. Chapter 10

**(Time Skip to the part where Haku is just about to run infront of Zabuza to protect him from Kakashi's Chidori)**

I ran to Kakashi and shoved him away. The rest of the team gasped and Haku ran over to us.

"Kuroi, why would you-" Kakashi started, but I cut him off by pointing to Gato's figure walking up to us, along with an army equipped with weapons. I smirked.

"See, Zaza? I told you." There were gasps coming from my team, including Kakashi.

"Before anyone asks, just know I haven't betrayed anyone. Zabuza and Haku...are like Naruto and I in a way because they have mutual understanding of something, and their personalities just fit with each other.. Okay, that was a lame comparison, makes them seem like lovers...but whatever." I said, not failing to notice Kago's 'WTF you doin'?' look.

"What I mean is, they have formed a bond of 'master' and 'tool' through knowing similar pain. Do NOT think of them as worthless beings or anything, as it wasn't their fault that things have turned out the way it has. Neither one of them could have prevented this. If you guys had met under different circumstances. then you would have been great friends, I can promise you." I said.

My speech was totally epic, and the silence and sudden wind made it better. Looking at the faces of each of my teammates, I smirked, knowing that my words had goten through to them. Looking over to Zaza and Haku, I knew that it had affected them as well.

Gato just had to and the epic moment by arraiving and calling Zaza a wet kitten. Kakashi and I looked at each other, and then to Zaza, who nodded.

Together, we dashed through the crowd of soldiers that Gato had around him, Kakashi hitting pressure points, Zaza slashing through and me? I was just plain out slaughtering.

Yup, it was a one sided massacre, and I honest to god had no idea what the hell I was doing, the movements came naturally to me as I danced through the crowd of men, killing them all as they tried to overpower me.

Soon enough and without me noticing, I was almost done and the rest of my team were staring at me with wide eyes as I cut through the wall of men.

It was then I realized that Kago had my Ipod in his mouth playing I Don't Wanna Die by Hollywood Undead. He's been reading too many Naruto fanfics where the OC goes all badass with the epic music in the background.

It was a pretty good song, considering the situation; me killing the men while following the music in my head as I slashed my way through to Gato.

I got to him right before Zaza, and as Zaza came and killed him, I had finished off the men.

"I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to." The song ended. I bent and pulled the kunai out of Gato and threw it to Naruto, who caught it and grinned at me.

*That was awesome, Kuroi-chan!* he thought to me. I grinned back to him, and saw the others flinch. Curious, I looked to Zaza for explanation. He chuckled.

"Let's just put it this way kid; right now, you look more of a demon than I ever will." he said, putting a hand on my head. I swatted his hand away and pulled a mirror out of Sakura's bag (which she protested against).

I looked at myself and smiled. Turning to them, I picked Zaza's sword from where it was on the ground and slung it over my shoulder. Smiling a childish smile, I giggled.

"What? I think I look pretty awesome." I said. Zaza grinned at me and Haku smiled kindly. Naruto jumped at me and squeezed the life out of me, while Kakashi sweatdropped and Sasuke didn't do anything because he's emo like that.

Sakura however, was eyeing me fearfully as we walked back to the house while Zaza and Haku went back to their hideout to pack. Grinning all the way there, I told Inari everything that happened when we got there.

He looked shocked but then realized that he was gonna have to get used to it with me around. Sighing, he shook his head.

"Nee-san, you're weird." he said. I froze, as did everyone else at the table. I looked down at him and smiled. A real smile, not the small fake ones or smirks I had been showing lately. He grinned at me and I put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"I'm not that weird... ototou." I said, making the others gasp in shock. I looked at them. "Shaddup, it's not like I'm always emo like Sasugy! I've got emotions and I'm Naruto's best friend, I'm supposed to be hyper! Anyway, I've always wanted a brother. And now I've got two!" I said happily.

They cocked their heads to the side (except for the emo...too much OOCness there) and I grinned and pointed to Naruto who was slurping happily at his ramen and completely ignorant to anything else. The others tried to get him to talk, but he refused to be pried away from his ramen. I giggled.

*Naruto, they'll freak on me if you don't help. Pleaseeee?* I begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes as he glanced up at me. He sighed and grinned at me, putting his bowl down. The others looked from him to me and then back to him, then to me again.

"Alright, guys, Kuroi-chan is my sister, believe it!" he exclaimed proudly. I smiled at hearing it come from his mouth. Getting up, I jumped and tackled him in a hug.

He laughed as I tickled him, and I wouldn't stop until he gave up. He kept trying to get me to stop, but my name was as far as he could get before I tickled him harder, and he exploded in another laughing fit.

In the end, he had to use our mind connection thing to ask me -very politely- to stop. Grinning, I complied and noticed our team and the other three red. Naruto noticed as well, and we pieced it together.

"Dammit, you perverted people, Kakashi's rubbing off on you too much! Wait, that sounded wrong..rubbing off-"

"Okay, ahaha, Kuroi-chan's really tired, she should go sleep!" Naruto said, before I could finish my sentence. Realizing I had said that stuff out loud, I got up and dashed to my room, where I stayed until the end of time...

JUST KIDDING! I was there until I got hungry again (which didn't take very long) and came back down to the kitchen and made ramen.

-THE NEXT DAY!-

We walked home.

Was the ending too dynamic for you guys? I hope not.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, explaining why we came back from a C-Rank Mission with an S-Rank criminal and his sidekick wasn't gonna be easy, so I let Naruto do it :)

We poofed into Sarutobi's office and were instantly surrounded by ANBU, until they recognised me. A few of them sighed.

"Kuroi, why must you make us think we're always being raided?" one asked me. I shrugged.

"'Cuz that's how I roll, yall!" I said, earning sweatdrops and chuckles. I sighed.

"You guys are seriously horrible at your job when I'm around. That's good. I'm happy being able to mess with everyone's heads. Has no one noticed the extra two chakra signatures in the room?" I asked.

They were immediately tense, and gasped when they saw Zaza and Hakkun in a corner. (Yeah, 'Hakkun'. Because 'Haku' + '-kun' makes 'Hakkun. Deal with the logic) I grinned.

"Saru-chan, can they stay? They want to live peacefully in the village." I asked. The Hokage looked at me sternly.

"Kuroi, I must take the safety of my villagers into consideration and-" Zaza interrupted him.

"It's fine, we know what you mean. It was really silly of me to think anyone would take us in. Thanks for trying, kid." he said.

I turned to Zaza and Hakkun, who were turning to the door.

"Zabuza Momochi. Haku Yuki. Don't you DARE leave this village." I said, death glaring at Sarutobi, earning a flinch from everyone in the room.

"Lord Hokage. If by any chance, I were a person who killed more people than them, but was willing to change, and turned out to be as I am now, would you regret it?" I asked, my bangs covering my now red eyes. (When I get pissed, my contacts dissolve)

"...I would not." he said slowly. I nodded.

"Then you can let them in as easily as you did for me." I replied, looking up at him. The room gasped, seeing my now red eyes.

"I trust them with my life, and will not stand for unfair treatment." I snarled. Ibiki stood up.

"Brat, don't speak to the Hokage in such a manner!" he scolded, rushing towards me. I looked up at him, and slowly sucked his lifeforce out until he could barely stand. I looked away before I killed him and spoke again, my voice monotone and deadly.

"They are my friends. I have none other than my team and Akira. A 'friend' is something I have dreamt of having, ever since I was two. Never will anyone take them away from me."

"Fuck. Kago, get Akira. Tori, are you there?" I called, my voice cracked. Kago was off even before I had gotten the words out properly, and Tori's presence was slowly but surely coming back to me.

"Kuroi! Damn, not again! Kuroi, you're okay...it's okay! Tori, whatever you do, make sure she's okay!" Akira's frantic voice. I sighed in relief, and then I heard it. Or rather, I was the one who said it.

"Of course. My master will not die, and you are well aware of it." Tori was...speaking through me?


	12. Chapter 12

The pain was agonizing. Time seemed to have stopped, with me screaming. The pain eventually subsided and I found myself in a familiar dark room. This room, I had seen it many times in my dreams when I speak to Tori, but never before was there a cage in it. Or was there?

"Tori?" I called.

"Yes, Master?" came the response. I wrinkled my nose.

"'Master'? Why would you call me that?" I asked. Tori's sigh could be heard as if coming from all sides.

"Because you are my master in this world. In the other world, I am nothing but a voice in your head. In this world, I am known as Lucifer, the Lord of the Underworld." he replied. I nodded. The voice in my head turned out to be the King of Hell. Completely normal, right? Wait...what?

"Uh...okay...? And how does this make me your 'master'?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"You're taking this really well, for a human." He said. I glared at nothing in particular.

"Dude, answer the question, wouldya? And where are you? I hate glaring at someone I can't see." I snapped. He laughed again, and there was a red light in front of me, in a kind of swirly firey look. (Did that make sense?)

Then, in front of me was a guy clad in black. He had piercing silver eyes and jet black hair. He kneeled in front of me and held my hand in his (Think Luka 'Zess' Crosszeria)

"I, Lucifer Crosszeria, have pledged my loyalty to you, Master." he said. I just stood there, very miffed.

"Uh...so...where did Tori come from?" I asked. He chuckled and rose from his position at my feet. He was taller than me. Grr.

"My true name was not to be said in that world, but now we are here, everything will be known. You are Kuroi Chiyo, bound by an immortal curse to be the master of Lucifer Crosszeria, because of your strength, wisdom and honesty. Mostly strength. You pack a serious punch." he added, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, and I giggled a bit.

"So... My name means Eternal Darkness and I am the master of the devil, who is inside me, because of my personality which, being what it is, has made me immortal?" I summed it up. He looked shocked, and then sheepish.

"If I said that this would have been over much faster." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. I smirked.

"Um...Lucifer?" I said, trying out his name. He smiled.

"Yes, Master?" he asked. I grinned.

"This is an order from you Master." I said. He stood up straight, waiting.

"Don't call me 'master'." I said, and his shoulders sagged.

"That's it?" he asked. I nodded. Grinning, he pulled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"How exactly did I end up being immortal and your master?" I asked. His body went rigid and he let me go from the hug. He sat down in a chair that I know for sure wasn't there before. (Or was it?) He motioned for me to come and sit next to him, and I did.

"You were originally from this world." he said. I gasped and he gave me a look that said 'don't interrupt.' I nodded, and he continued.

"Your name, Eternal Darkness was chosen due to your immortality, and your natural dark personality that shows up every now and then. Ever feel like you just want to hit someone until they turn into dust?" I nodded.

"That's your true personality. Well, not really, only when you're angry. You could almost say you're bipolar," he grinned.

"Your mother, Akai Chiyo, was a very cheerful person, and loved your father very much. Your father, Zero Gasai had killed many, endangering any thoughts of having a family. He was a cold hearted person, towards everyone but your mother, when he met her. I, as the King of Hell as you so nicely put it, watched them, the strange couple, who lived alone in the woods. They were attacked by bandits, and your father protected your mother, who barely escaped with her life, and another. You." My eyes widened.

"You weren't born yet, but already you were hunted down for ransoms or revenge for your father's deeds. Even as a Devil, I couldn't bear to see the child of such an interesting yet odd couple simply die. It was just for entertainment, when I sent you to the other world, but then after being around you, your personality was just too intriguing to leave alone; happy, carefree, yet under that was darkness and coldheartedness to those who harmed your loved ones. I must admit, you never had many friends, but Kago is there, as well as Akira, and you deemed them worthy, so I approved. I have spoken to Akira, told him everything, as a test of friendship, you could say. Even after knowing, he really didn't mind, but thought it was, and I quote; 'That's pretty freakin' awesome!'. Never before have I gotten that response from a human, but as your friend, why am I not surprised?" he chuckled.

I poked him and glared playfully at the last bit, while still processing what he told me.

"Wait, what about my eyes?" I asked. He grinned.

"My gift to you, Master. You've probably noticed how they change colour. That's when it shows you emotions." he said. I glowered.

"These eyes had made me lose a family. A gift? More of a curse." I said coldly. His grin faltered, and was replaced by a softer, more comforting smile.

"If you didn't know pain, do you really think you would be where you are today?" he asked in a soothing voice. He pulled me into another hug, and I leaned into him.

"It's okay, Master. Let everything out." he said, and I snapped. The wall I had built up for ten years was crumbling, and I cried my heart out, ranting my feelings to him.

He seemed to understand my pain, and looked as if he was hurting as well. I sobbed into him, as he stroked my head, playing with my hair every now and them, humming soothing melodies into my ear. After what felt like a few years, my tears stopped, and I sniffled.

He pulled back to look at me and tried to stifle a laugh. Grinning, he flicked my forehead.

"You look like a wreck, Master." he said. I pouted and poked his arm.

"Shaddup." I said, smiling. Then, something hit me. I stood up and he gave me a confused look.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Two days on the outside, ten minutes here." he answered, grinning at my shocked face. My jaw dropped to the floor and I rushed about the room, pacing.

"What do I do? Two days! Why the hell was I in here two days?" I asked, turning to him. He grinned and shrugged.

"You're mind works in strange ways, Master." he said.

"I'm the Devil, I've seen many humans' thoughts, but yours are the most interesting and...complex." he said, smirking. I glared playfully at him.

"You're changing the subject." I said, folding my arms. He shrugged.

"Would you like to leave?" he asked. I nodded.

"Very well, but I must come with you." he said. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side, confused.

"You can do that?" I asked. He nodded and grinned.

"I can, and I will." he replied, before I saw a white light (No, she didn't die) and then the white walls of a hospital room. I looked around and saw Lucifer at the foot of the bed, smiling, and I tried to get up, but was stopped by something holding onto my hands. I looked down to see Akira on one side, and Kago lying on the other.

Smiling, I pulled my hand from under him and rubbed his head, making him wake up. He looked at me with wide eyes and jumped on the bed, licking me all over. Akira woke, and glomped me.

"Kuroi, you okay? Did he do anything?" he asked me. I laughed and shook my head, pointing to Lucifer.

"How about you ask him?" I said, hugging Akira, who smiled at me then turned to Lucifer.

"You told her?" he asked, and Lucifer nodded.

"Everything." he replied. Kago licked me again, and Akira squeezed me. I then remembered something.

*Naruto.* I called. There was a crash downstairs, and Naruto's voice.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" he yelled, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and Lucifer growled and slapped Akira's hand off of my shoulder, pushed him away, and took Akira's place.

I giggled as Akira growled and stood at the edge of my bed. The door burst open and Naruto jmuped onto the bed and tackled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged him back, as he glomped me.

*Kuroi-chan, you okay? What happened? Why did you faint? You sure you're okay? Who's he? Did he do anything? I'll kill him if he did. He did, didn't he? I'll kill him!* he thought all at once, and he nuzzled into me. I grinned and ruffled his hair.

*Naruto, shut up! Not so many questions at once!* I said, laughing. He sat up and kissed me.

(No worries, not a mouth on mouth kiss, it was a friendly sibling kiss on the cheek. Perverted readers. ;] )

This, or course, earned gasps all around the room, which I ignored and kissed him back. Akira rubbed me on the head and Lucifer hugged me from behind, Kago was draped across my arm, and Naruto was still nuzzling into me. All in all, I would say I looked like a bundle.

"Ahem." came Kakashi's voice, as Sasuke and Sakura pulled Naruto away from me. He grinned up at them as they glared at him, and then Lucifer squeezed me tighter, catching everyone's attention. They tensed up, staring at him. I sighed.

"Guys, it's fine, really. This is Lucifer, my..." I trailed off, not sure how to introduce him.

"I am a friend of Kuroi." he said in a monotone. I take it he won't be as cheerful as before when he's out of my mind. They stared at him, then me then him, then me again.

"If you guys keep staring, I'll rip your throats out." I threatened. They looked away, except for Naruto, who was still staring, but with a less aggressive gaze. I smiled and leaned into Lucifer's hug, earning a few glances and/or glares. Kakashi spoke up first.

"Kuroi, what happened back there?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Kakashi, I just found out my last name." I said proudly. My team's gazes snapped up to me.

"I must tell Sarutobi first, though. He needs to hear this. You guys can come as well. You probably have the right to know." I said, getting up. The nurse pushed me back down on the bed, almost getting her hand chopped off bu Lucifer, before I held my hand up to stop him.

"Y-You shouldn't be going anywhere, you fainted, you should rest." She said. I sighed, getting up.

"I'm fine, see? I was just informed of a few things in a rather crude manner." I said, glaring at Lucifer, who held his hands up in an apologetic gesture. Walking out of the room, with my friends, I looked around for my clothes, as they had -unnecessarily- put me in a white hospital gown.

Lucifer appeared infront of my with my clothes, and with Akira and Kago, we went to the bathroom to put them on and talk about my past. As we went in, I bonked Akai on the head.

"Holy mother of god, what was that for?" he asked, anime crying.

"For not telling me you knew Lucifer. At least say that you had met him in a dream or something, but don't freakin hide it from me." I said, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest.

Lucifer chuckled and I turned to him.

"And you! God knows how long we've been here, but it had to have been long enough for you to tell me this stuff." I scolded. He looked down, finding his feet fascinating, and then looked up at me...with the puppydog eyes.

"Fuck. That's unfair and you know it." I muttered, as he helped me into my outfit. Akira sighed and came over to help us with the ribbons. Neither of us were good at ribbons. Makes sense, he's been in me for twelve years. Sighing, I turned around whenever I was told, and let Akira do the rest.

Lucifer gave me an orb and told me it was like Sarutobi's crystal ball. I shrugged and took it. When I did, my appearance changed. My hair got shorter at the back, leaving me with longs locks of hair at the front on each side. I was pretty happy, cause I looked freakin epic, so no complaining was heard.


	13. Chapter 13

I whistled as I walked around the village with Lucifer next to me, Kago on the other side. Akira had left on a mission with his team (which I failed to mention was Team 8), so we were just walking aimlessly until we came upon Konohamoru, who was being held in the air by Kankuro.

A pebble came at him from a tree, and I knew it was Sasuke. Well fuck, I totally forgot that was supposed to happen.

Walking calmly over, I pulled Konohamoru from Kankuro, gave him a fake smile and a wave, and kicked him, sending him into the tree Sasuke was hiding in.

Temari glared at me.

"Who are you?" she asked. I looked at her, my gaze uninterested. Lucifer was next to me, silent. Her gaze lingered on him for a while.

'Great, you've got a fan club.' I teased in my mind, my face on the outside remained the same.

He growled and I almost smirked, but was interrupted by Kankuro rushing in our direction. Lucifer threw two kunai at him, pinning him to the tree.

He growled and pulled the kunai out of his sleeves and reached behind his back.  
"You don't want to use Crow, Kankuro. _He_ will be here soon." I spoke before Temari could, earning another glare from her. This was fun.

Kankuro ignored me, and went to unwrap his puppet, but was stopped by a cold voice.

"Kankuro, stop." I looked at the spot his voice came from, next to Sasuke in the tree.

"Gaara." I said. His gaze snapped towards me, then to Lucifer. He did his sand dissolving thing and reappeared in front of us, next to Kankuro, who was stuttering.

"G-Gaara. They started it f-first-" he was cut off by Gaara and I.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." We looked at each other and I resisted the urge to fangirl. There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other, then he blinked. I grinned.

"I win." I whispered, so that only he could hear. His mouth twitched ever so slightly, I nearly missed it. Then, there was a voice.

'Don't kill this one. This one is special.' It wasn't Gaara, but neither was it anyone else's. It couldn't be. Prodding like I did with Naruto, I entered Gaara's mind.

'Shukaku?' I called, and saw Gaara's eyes widen. I smirked. 'Who are you?' Gaara asked at the same time Shukaku said,

'Not her, the one next to- WHAT?' I smirked, knowing he was completely baffled.

'Hey, Shukaku, how ya doin?' I asked, enjoying the confused look on Gaara's face.

He quickly composed himself, though, making me pout.

'Who are you?' Gaara asked again. I grinned.

'Kuroi. Kuroi Chiyo' I replied in his mind. I felt Shukaku's nervousness, and Lucifer's demonic aura wasn't helping him at all. I smiled and held Gaara's gaze.

'Shukaku. I want you to let Gaara sleep tonight, and until the Chuunin Exams.' I said,knowing Lucifer could hear us. Gaara looked confused, but I ignored it, and focused on Shukaku's laughing tone.

'You think you can tell me what to do, human?' he mocked. I shook my head.

'No, but he can.' I said. Lucifer took this as his cue and entered our conversation.

'Ichibi. Do as she says.' he commanded, his voice left no room for argument. Shukaku cowered in his cage, and reluctanly agreed.

'Very well.' he said. Gaara, by now, looked like he had seen an elephant riding a unicycle.

'Why do you follow this human around, Crosszeria?' Shukaku asked him. Lucifer scoffed. 'This human is my master. You will not disrespect her, as she can kill you just as easuly as I can.' he replied. I looked up at him.

'I can?' I asked. He facepalmed.

'Oh...totally ruined the moment there. Sorry.' I thought. He looked at me with an amused expression and sighed.

'This is why you are worthy enough to be my master.' he mumbled. I look at him confused, but he shook his head. I didn't push the matter, seeing the half amused-half confused expression on Gaara's face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Quit listening in on my worst moments!' I said. He smirked. Holy god, he looked cute. Lucifer chuckled and Shukaku laughed, while Gaara's smirk disappeared and he looked away.

'...I said that out loud, didn't I?' Lucifer nodded, obviously dying to laugh out loud. Shukaku's laughter soon died down, and he adressed Gaara.

'You got a girlfriend already?' he teased. Gaara looked slightly miffed.  
'No! Of course not!' he said, not meeting any of our gazes. I giggled.

'Kuroi.' I said, my hand held out for him to shake. He looked at it and slowly raised his own, then hesitantly took hold of it and shook. I grinned.  
'There, that wasn't so hard, was it?' I asked. He looked away, scowling. I sighed. This would take a lot of work.

I let go of his hand and put my other hand on his shoulder. I spoke out loud, but barely in a murmur.  
"You're not a monster, Gaara. Neither is Shukaku. You both are simply misunderstood because others aren't like you." I said, looking straight into his sea foam colored eyes. He looked like he would burst out crying, but held it in.

Nodding, he slightly smirked and took my hand from his shoulder, glaring at me playfully. I grinned, exiting his mind, and soon we were standing in front of each other, with his siblings behind him, looking scared.

In Gaara's eyes, I saw my team looking scared as well.  
"See you, Gaara." I said, loud enough for them to hear. He glared at me, catching on to my act. Turning around, he walked away, with his brother and sister trailing behind him.


End file.
